And then We Grew Up
by shoret
Summary: James and Lily are now married and trying to handle work, war, and love. Can they make it even when they both want different things? What happens when we grow up? JP/LE Cover art link in profile Complete!
1. Of Confrontation and Memories

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

AtWGU

Of Confrontation and Memories

AtWGU

Lily trudged up the steps to her London flat. She was completely exhausted. She had just finished a double shift at St. Mungos and had to pick up groceries on the way home. She would have just apparated in but with the new security measures they were taking she had to climb the three flights of stairs. Besides the fact that the apartment was a three story walkup she loved it. It was the perfect first place, situated in the middle of London near both St. Mungos and the Ministry. Once Lily made it to the top of the stairs she pulled out her key to the apartment. The key unlocked the wards around the apartment as well as the door. She walked into the entryway which connected to the family room on the left and turned right heading towards the kitchen. She placed the grocery bag on the counter and started unloading the bags as she called for James, "James I'm home. You will not believe the day I had. You know the old man in room 315? Well I go in there to give him his potion and … James? Are you here?"

Silence was the only thing that met her question. She sighed. For the past few months this was becoming more and more common. Lily would get home from work and James would have been called in for an important assignment or just as they were about to sit down for a meal Lily would be called in for an emergency. They were lucky if they saw each other once a week let alone actually have a conversation. They communicated through hastily scribbled notes now. Lily understood naturally, they were fighting a war and they were needed but she didn't want to have to be the one that made the sacrifices. She hadn't even wanted to be a healer for goodness sake and now it was her life. All Lily wanted to do was settle down and have a family and possibly a small café, but with the war everyone needed to help and Lily had the skills to become a healer so she did.

Walking over to the fridge Lily found James' note stuck to the door. "Called in to work. Another raid. Love you. Don't wait up." Their notes weren't even in complete sentences anymore. Lily sighed again. This had to stop. She couldn't keep this up anymore. She couldn't be married to a note. She couldn't sleep by herself anymore. She would have to resign from St. Mungos. Lily put the rest of the groceries away, toasted a bagel, put peanut butter on it, and went to bed.

AtWGU

James came home to a black apartment. This wasn't unusual but that didn't mean he liked it. His back was aching and his stomach felt like it was stuck to his spine. He needed a shower, food, and to see his wife; not necessarily in that order. He walked into the kitchen to find it empty and cold. Again this was common. He opened the fridge and pulled out the left over raviolis. He sniffed them to make sure they didn't smell funny; he didn't exactly remember when they were made, but he was guessing almost a week ago. He couldn't cook anything that involved to stove. He could make a mean sandwich and put together a wicked chip and dip selection, but that was about it. The microwave was also his friend. He was the best mircowaver ever. Lately though he didn't even have the energy to microwave his food. He didn't know how Lily managed to cook, but she did at least once a week.

James walked down the hall to the bedroom to find Lily sound asleep. He really wanted to take a shower but it had been a good two weeks since they had been home at the same time so instead he just climbed fully clothed into bed along with his fully clothed wife. He had been asleep for what felt like only a few minutes when he was woken up by the sounds of his wife getting ready. "Lil?" he called while still half asleep. It couldn't possibly be time to go to classes already. In fact wasn't it Sunday? They didn't have class on Sunday. "Lil why are you up? Come back to bed classes aren't till tomorrow."

Lily peeked out of the bathroom, tooth brush in her mouth, to look at her husband. Did he just say classes? She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth. As she was tying up her hair she asked him about it. "James what are you talking about? We don't have classes. I have to go I'll be late for work."

Once Lily said work James' eyes jumped open and he finally realized he was in their apartment and not back at Hogwarts. Sometimes he would forget that they had actually graduated four months ago. "You have to go in now?"

"Yeah … actually I had to go in 5 minutes ago. Thank God I only have to do this for another two weeks. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah .... umm … I decided last night that I was going to quit and get a job with normal hours so I could spend more time with you and -"

"You can't quit –"

"Excuse me I believe it's my decision."

"You are one of the best new healers they have Lily. You can't just leave. What about all the people who keep getting injured? You said yourself that there aren't enough healers. How can you be this irresponsible?"

Lily just stared at James. Was he really lecturing her about quitting a job that was killing her? She couldn't see anymore people die. She couldn't deal with having to feel the life slip away from someone while she was holding their hand. She never wanted to be a healer and James knew it. She didn't have the stomach for it. She wasn't strong enough for it. "I can't do it anymore James, I just can't." she said quietly while exiting the bedroom. She apparated to St. Mungos without saying goodbye.

AtWGU

"Mrs. Potter please reconsider. We need all the healers we can get right now and especially gifted ones like yourself." The head nurse had been trying to plead with Lily for the past ten minutes but it wasn't working. Today was Lily's last day and she was glad even though no one else was. James had been gone when she had made it home after their fight and she hadn't seen him since. He was still upset though because he stopped leaving her notes. She missed the way they use to be back at Hogwarts.

_James and Lily were lying on their backs under the big oak tree looking up at the clouds before their next class. James nudged Lily's foot, never taking his eyes off of the clouds. She smiled and nudged his back. Neither of them let their eyes stray from the clouds as their feet battled. Finally James rolled on his side to look down at Lily. "What do you think about babies?"_

_Lily looked at him like he had two heads. "What?"_

_"Babies. Small human looking things that eat and shite all the time. What do you think of them? Do you want to have babies?"_

_"Well … yeah but why are you asking?"_

_James smiled down at her. "I want 7. I can't very well marry someone who doesn't want kids now can I?" James got up and started heading to class. He looked back at Lily who had propped herself up on her elbows and was staring at him with her mouth open. "I am definitely going to marry you Lily Evans." Then he turned back around and walked to class as if nothing had happened leaving a speechless Lily under the oak tree._

At Hogwarts they had been happy and excited about the future. They knew that if they tried hard enough their dreams would come true. They knew they would always be together, be happy, and be in love. Unfortunately those times were gone. She put her key in the door to their apartment and walked inside. Now all she had was an empty apartment. She closed the door with a quiet thud.

AtWGU

A/N: This is my new chapter story since Double Dog Dare is now finished. This story should be around four chapters. I hope you like it. I wrote this story for R. L. N. Tonks who wanted a chapter angst fic. As always please read and review. It honestly makes me write faster. ; )


	2. Of Leaving and Mistakes

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

AtWGU

Of Leaving and Mistakes

AtWGU

Lily had hoped that quitting her job would fix the problems in her marriage but it hadn't. Sure she saw her husband more, which was good, but he seemed to be even more distant recently. She knew it was because she had quit her job at St. Mungos, a fact that just made her angry. Why was he so mad at her for trying to keep them together? They both knew that with the war sacrifices would need to be made. She had sacrificed her time. She had sacrificed her dreams. She would not sacrifice her marriage. She really was trying. She took a job at Flourish & Blotts to make some extra money and had home cooked food for James whenever he got home, but they were still drifting apart. He was being unreasonable about her quitting her job and it was getting harder and harder for her to get past his hostility. Not everyone could be a hero. It just wasn't in her. Sure she was selfish or any other name James wanted to throw at her. She wanted to start a family and actually be able to see her husband. She just wanted to be happy.

Lily stood in the kitchen making spaghetti when James got home. "James? Is that you? Wow your home before midnight!"

James went over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. He went to the table poured himself a glass and sat down. This had become a ritual for James. Lily didn't know when he started doing it; all she knew was that whenever someone died or was seriously injured he sat at the table and drank. Sometimes he would only have a glass, others he would be there all night. "What happened, James? Who's hurt?"

_James ran down the hall of St. Mungos looking for room 119. The pastel walls blurred past him. He promised Peter he would check on Sarah today and visiting hours were almost over. Pete was stuck at the Ministry all day do to court cases so James was going to make sure Sarah was doing ok. Sarah hated hospitals but the doctors were concerned with the abnormal amount of bleeding in her third trimester. Sarah was pregnant with Pete's first baby. James still couldn't believe that Peter was going to be a father. It was just too weird. 115. 117. 119. He was about to turn the knob to enter the room of Peter's fiancé when the frantic voices inside stopped him. "Healer Nobb, what potion did you just give Sarah?"_

_"Umm … I'm not sure." James heard the sound of glass being moved around followed by a crash and then a loud explosion. The blast threw the door from the wall causing James to have to dive out of the way. No one in the room survived the blast._

"Oh my God James, are you ok? Is Peter ok?" Lily was in tears after hearing what happened. Sara and Lily hadn't been best friends or anything, but they had definitely been friends. Lily's heart wept for Sarah and Peter, for the life they weren't going to have, and mostly for the unborn baby.

"He just lost his son and his fiancé, Lily! How do you think he's doing?" The anger in James' voice was like a slap in the face for Lily. She visibly recoiled from his words.

Wrapping her arms around her stomach she asked in a broken voice, "Why are you angry at me? I didn't do anything."

James turned to glare at her. "You didn't do anything? If you had still been working there then none of this would have happened. If you had still been working there then that incompetent new healer wouldn't have botched the potions. If you had been working there then the other nurses wouldn't have been so tired and the healer training Nobb would have been able to supervise better. I wouldn't have had to tell one of my best friends that the two most important people in his life were dead if you had just sucked it up and done your job." After his speech James turned and walked out the front door with out even looking back. Lily sank into her chair. How could he be so cruel? He couldn't truly believe that could he? She would never ever say anything like that to him. She couldn't, she loved him too much. She couldn't live here. She couldn't live with him. Lily stood, a resolute look in her eyes, and walked to their bedroom to start packing her things. She wouldn't live with him if he was going to treat her like this.

Lily didn't cry while she packed her clothes. She didn't cry when she packed her toiletries. She didn't cry when she left the apartment. She made it all the way to the Leaky Cauldron and to her room before she broke down. It was when she put her toothbrush by the sink that it hit her. She walked out on her husband. She walked out on James. She was a single again. She was one toothbrush by the sink. She was miserable with and without James.

The next day Lily decided that she needed to move on with her life so she started looking for an apartment. Should she live in the wizarding world or in the muggle one? Over breakfast she decided that she would like to live in the wizarding world especially since she didn't need to be near St. Mungos anymore. She was wandering the streets of diagon alley when she found the perfect place. It was a second floor walk up above an abandoned shop front. It was Lily's dream home … except it wasn't complete without James.

AtWGU

A/N: Here is chapter 2. I already have chapter 3 written and my beta has checked it so that will be up next weekend. I started chapter 4 already also. I am pretty sure that will be the last chapter. I hope you like the chapter and story. As always please read and review. : )!


	3. Of New Lives and Old Friends

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

AtWGU

Of New Lives and Old Friends

AtWGU

Lily felt like she had been doing ten things at once for the last four months. She had finally opened her bakery and set up the upstairs apartment. It seemed that right after the bakery was open people flooded in. Lily had tapped an unopened market in Diagon Alley. It was a great distraction, always making cookies and pastries; she even had a few regulars that came in every week day. Mrs. Turner would come in and order the special pastry of the day and a black coffee. She would be joined by her daughters who looked to be the same age as Lily. The brunette would order tea; her favorite was green pearl tea, and a cookie. The blonde haired sister would always order hot chocolate and double fudge chocolate muffin. Lily approached their table to take their orders when the blonde sister grabbed her hand. "Oh Lily, I have the most exciting news. I'm pregnant! You should have seen Charles face when I told him. He nearly fell over."

Lily forced a smile on her face. "Wow. That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you guys. Having a baby is going to be so exciting."

"Maybe we will be due near the same time?"

Lily looked shocked. "What?!"

"Was I not suppose to know you're pregnant? Did I ruin a surprise or something?" She looked around the room as if someone was going to jump out and be furious with her.

"No. It's fine. I just didn't realize anyone knew. That's all it is."

"So how did your husband take it? Speaking of how come we never see him? You have a ring so you must be married but he's never here."

Lily fingered her ring a little before looking back up at Chelsea. Should she tell her the truth or just make it easier on her and everyone by lying. "He's an auror so he works weird hours. So what can I get you ladies to drink?"

Lily took the orders quickly and rushed them back over before hiding behind her counter making pastries. Charles almost fell over. Charles was so excited. James didn't even know. James hadn't even come to see her since she left him. If she had known that she was pregnant at the time she probably wouldn't have left, unfortunately she hadn't known. The bump wasn't even easy to hide anymore under her flow-y gowns. While Lily had set up her dream life; her pastry shop was thriving, she was making good money, and her house was beautiful, the most important part of her dream life was missing. James was missing. She could just go back to him and start that life all over again, but she had too much pride for that and she refused to compromise her happiness. He needed to accept who she was like at Hogwarts.

AtWGU

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Sirius. We need to get to Gringotts." Remus checked his watch. "We're already a few minutes late. You know how those Goblins can be."

"Can we stop to eat after? I heard from this bird I was with last night that there is a great new pastry place at the old stationary shop. Where did the stationary shop go anyway?"

"It got bought out by Flourish and Blott's. And yes we can stop by the pastry place after. What's it called anyway?"

"Umm … nostillia? No … nostastic?"

"Do you mean Nostalgia?"

Sirius grabbed the silver inner doors of Gringotts. "Yeah that's it. Weird name."

"Not really" The duo approached one of the many Goblins sitting at counters.

"You wouldn't think so." Sirius turned and faced the Goblin effectively cutting Remus off. "Hello Nagnok."

AtWGU

"That went quicker than I thought." Remus commented as he put his money pouch away.

Sirius was peering at all the stores trying to find the pastry shop. When he went on his tip-toes he could just make out the door. He picked up his pace then looked back at Remus. "And you walk slower than I thought."

"Do shut up, mutt. We are almost there."

"Finally" Sirius yanked the door open and went straight for the glass display. "MMMMM. I'm going to get a chocolate croissant, a white hot chocolate, a blueberry muffin …" He looked back at Remus who was staring shocked straight ahead. "Do you think they will have oatmeal raisin cookies as good as Lily's? Remus?" Sirius followed his gaze. "Lily?" His eyes stopped on her belly. "Lily, are you pregnant?"

Lily brushed her hands off nervously and looked up through her eyelashes. "Hi guys." She waved her hand slightly. "Can I get you anything to eat?"

Remus was the first too react. "So is this where you have been since …?"

"Um yeah I found this place and tried to start my life over."

"You don't need to start your life over Lily. You know that right? James still loves you."

Sirius eyes still hadn't left Lily pregnant belly. "How could you not tell him?"

Remus and Lily both looked over at Sirius in shock over his outburst. "I-"

"You what, didn't think he had a right to know about his own kid? How could you do this to him Lily? First you leave him, now you're taking his baby away from him. You and a baby are the two things James wants most. How could you do that to him?" Lily opened her mouth to defend herself, but Sirius stopped her. His eyes weren't the warm mysterious blue they usually were but rather hard and icy. "I'm leaving and if you respect James you will to Remus."

"I thought you were hungry, Padfoot?"

"Not anymore. Let's go." Sirius walked out of the store and down the street.

"I better go catch up with him." Remus was almost out the door before he added, "James deserves to know. You don't know how hard these few months have been for him. He's staying in room 5 at the Leaky Cauldron." He didn't look back. Lily was left in the middle of her empty pastry shop that was connected to her empty apartment and cried. She couldn't pretend that she was happy anymore.

AtWGU

A/N: Here is the third chapter. I am a third of the way done with the fourth, but I hit major writer's block sooo I don't know if it will be done by next weekend it should be but I'm not sure if it will be ready. It will be up by either next weekend or the middle of the week after. I hope you enjoy this chapter and, of course, please read and review.


	4. Of Making Up and New Homes

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

AtWGU

Of Making Up and New Homes

AtWGU

Lily stood in front of Room 5, shaking from nerves. She double checked her cloak to make sure that the fact that she was pregnant was hidden. She had to see James. Sirius was right; James needed to know he was a father. He had wanted to be a dad since as long as she could remember. He was amazing with children and deserved to be told that he was going to be a daddy. They would deal with the problems of their marriage for the baby … and for themselves. She missed James. She wasn't herself without him. She would never love anyone else as much as him and she didn't want to have to settle for a replacement James. Lily approached the door and knocked quietly wincing as she did so. She waited. Nothing happened. Lily took a deep breathe and knocked louder. Nothing happened.

He wasn't in the room yet. Frustrated and emotionally drained Lily went back to the front of the Leaky Cauldron. "Hi Tom."

Tom looked up from wiping down the counter and smiled at Lily. "Hello Mrs. Potter. I ain't seen you in here for a good long while." Tom leaned in close and looked around as if he were about to tell some big secret. "Did you know that Mr. Potter is stayin' here? Elsie thinks that ya'll are havin' yourselves some problems, but I told her that you ain't and even if'n you was it ain't none of our business. Inn runnin' is our business not gossip." Tom paused for a beat. "So are ya'll havin' problems?"

Lily smiled genuinely for the first time in the conversation. Tom was such a kind hearted guy who truly did want everyone to be as happy as himself and his wife Elsie. "No, Tom I was actually wondering if you could give me another key to the room? I am supposed to meet him up there, but he isn't here yet and I really need to take a short nap."

"Oh, o'course you can. Here you go, Mrs. Potter."

Lily took the key while saying, "Thanks, Tom. And please call me Lily."

"Alright well you have a good day now, Lily."

Lily waved a farewell as she walked back to James' room. She opened the door to his room and felt her eyes well up. It was completely bland. He had some clothes on the floor like usual, but other than that there was nothing that said this was James' room. No books that he liked to read. No pictures. No magazines about Quiddittch. There was nothing. She walked into the bathroom to wash her face before taking a nap. After turning the water off Lily saw James' toothbrush, a single just like hers. She wiped a stray tear from her eye and went to the bed. As she got into the bed she let out a little sigh. The bedding smelt like James. She finally felt like she was home after these past four months.

AtWGU

James gave a heavy sigh as he approached the Leaky Cauldron. He was an arse. There was no other way to say it. In fact, at this point, he might even be the biggest arse on Earth. He had ruined his marriage. He was upset that Lily had quit her responsibilities to the war, but he would rather have her not fight and be happy than be miserable. He would have told her that much if he had calmed down and been rational for a second, but he was worn down from the war too. Plus he was a little jealous of Lily. She got to pretend the war didn't exist, why couldn't he? He had a duty. He was one of the top Aurors; he couldn't abandon his post. He couldn't abandon his wife either which was why he was here. It wasn't hard to find her. She wasn't trying to hide her location. It was hard to go talk to her. What was he going to say? Besides he had been watching her in her little café and he didn't want to ruin what happiness she had found. Unfortunately James' happiness depended solely on Lily. Oh well, he would sacrifice his happiness for hers any day.

James went to the bar inside the Leaky Cauldron. "Can I get a shot of firewhiskey, Tom?"

Tom poured James a shot and handed it to him. He had watched James get drunk every night for the last month since James had moved into the Leaky Cauldron. "You sure you want to drink tonight, son? Kinda a big night ain't it?"

James looked down at the shot and then up at Tom in confusion. "Why wouldn't I want it?"

Tom just shook his head and handed the shot over. It was a sad thing to see soul mates split. See Elsie had a theory that for every person there was a soul mate and once you found yours you were whole, but should your soul mate be taken from you or leave then you become not even half of your former self. It was quite depressing really, but Tom knew that it was true. If something ever happened to Elsie he would die. He wouldn't be able to live without her. He found himself telling a very drunk Mr. Potter this theory an hour later.

James was propped on the bar by his elbow. "Well Lily, Lily's definitely my soul mate. Always have loved her." James leaned in towards Tom and attempted to whisper. "You know, even though I can't stand her sometimes, I never want to be away from her. Pathetic ain't it?"

Tom smiled at the young man. "Ay it is." Tom laughed as James face fell into a pout at being called pathetic. "'Tis the way of the world son, women were put on this world to drive men absolutely batty. The more you love her, the crazier you'll feel. Look at my Elsie, some days I just want to knock her unconscious then she'll go and do something all nice and wife like and I fall right back in love with her."

James nodded his head a little too enthusiastically. "We don't deserve them."

Tom smiled again. "Nope, but they like us anyway."

James started to stand … or at least tried to stand. "Imma gunna go talk to Lily."

"You can barely stand, much less talk." Tom reached underneath the bar and came back up with a clear potion. "Drink this."

James looked suspiciously at the potion. "Whatssit?"

Tom laughed out loud again. "It ain't poison, boy. It's a sobering draught. It don't taste like anything, but it will sober you up good and well. You might wanna sit down before you take it. It's right powerful."

James did as he was told and almost fell off of his stool once he took the potion. The world spun for a good twenty seconds then everything was normal again. "Did you create that?"

Tom beamed in pride. "Yes, sir."

"You ever thought of selling it? That's amazing."

Tom just shrugged. "Maybe someday, now go get your wife. She's in your room. Although she might still be napping."

James looked confused. "My room?"

"Yep, came in earlier looking for you." James ran up the stairs faster than Tom had ever seen the man move. He laughed to himself as he heard the unmistakable sound of James tripping. Yep, that boy was in love alright. Only a woman could make a man as crazy as that poor boy was.

AtWGU

James was about to burst into the room, but then stopped. He needed to think about what he was going to say. This plan would have worked if it weren't for the fact that he heard a small sobbing sound from inside the room. James burst in; no tact, no plan, and no idea what to do or say just the knowledge that Lily was drying and he needed to help her. James came in to see Lily crying on his bed. Her sobs were muffled and quiet, but her shoulders were shaking fiercely. "Lily-"

Lily jerked around when James whispered her name. She slowly whipped her eyes and smiled a small self deprecating smile. "Hi."

James lost all control over what he was saying as he looked at the little broken girl that use to be his strong wife. He had done this to her. _He_ had done this. He had to fix it: he would spend his whole life fixing this. "Lily, I'm so sorry. I know that that's probably not enough, but it's the truth. I love you so much and I shouldn't have been such an arse. I know that. I also know that I hurt you and that you probably never want to see me again, especially since you have your own life now. I saw the shop it looks great by the way. I'm so proud of you and won't interfere, but if you think there is even a small chance that you would take me back-"

Lily cut in on the rambling James. He was adorable rushing all of his feelings out, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm pregnant."

"-I would never. What?" James froze. "You're what?"

Lily looked up at him shyly. "I'm pregnant."

James' legs gave out leaving him seated on the floor by the bed Lily was on. "Really?" Lily nodded. "Like a real baby?" Lily nodded again. "I'm going to be a dad? I'm going to be a dad!"

James got up and hugged Lily to him as if he was three and she was his teddy bear after an especially terrifying dream. Lily pulled back a little. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She had missed being held by James so much she almost ached, but they had some things that they needed to sort out. "James, I'm not going back to St. Mungo's. Can you accept that?"

James looked hurt for a minute at the nerves in her voice, but realized that this was the very reason she had left. He hadn't been supportive of her quitting. "I can accept anything as long as you don't leave again. I don't ever want you gone again." Lily looked down so James lifted her face to his. "I mean it, Lily. I can't live without you and this has nothing to do with the fact that you're pregnant. Baby or no, I need you with me."

Lily flew into his arms as tears fell quietly from her face. She had James back. "I missed you, too. I couldn't stand seeing only my toothbrush in the morning. It was so lonely; I was so lonely. I was so afraid you would hate me forever because I wasn't strong like you. Then I found out I was pregnant and I didn't know what to do. Then Sirius and Remus came and were mean. Well, Remus wasn't mean but-"

James' arm tightened around Lily. "Sirius was mean to you?"

"He should have been. He saw that I was pregnant and was mad that I didn't tell you. Don't be mad at them. They made me realize I was lying to myself about being happy without you." James and Lily stood holding each other for a while before Lily stepped back. She looked down at herself and then to James. "Do I look fat?"

James laughed. "No you don't look fat. You look beautiful, pregnant and beautiful."

Lily nodded. "So I'm not a whale?"

James pulled Lily back to him. "No, definitely not a whale. By the way, can you're apartment fit all of our things and a baby?"

"Yeah, why?"

James kissed the top of Lily's head. "I figured we would live there. You have your shop and I already have the other place boxed up. I know you always wanted a café with an apartment above it. I wouldn't even think of taking that place away from you."

Lily smiled into James' chest. "Thank you and we will all fit fine."

Lily let out a huge, jaw popping yawn. "Let's get you to bed Mrs. Potter." The newly reunited couple got into bed and had the first decent night sleep in a long time. Both were content and warm, but most importantly happy. James had Lily. James had Lily and he was going to be a father. Nothing could be better in his life and to think that he had almost lost it all. Right then and there he promised himself that he would never take Lily for granted again. He would say he loved her every night even if he was on a mission. He would not let her get away again; he would always fight for Lily, he always had.

AtWGU

A/N: This chapter is up early as a special gift for RLD Flame-point Callie-co due to her good guessing. This is the last chapter in this short story. I hope you liked it. As always a huge thanks to everyone who read and an extra big thanks to those who reviewed. I also have to thank my absolutley lovely beta Allyson. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
